


Seven Minutes of the Universe Testing Me

by bastanubis29



Series: #Nomin: The pure couple we deserve [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Donghyuck and Mark are in love, Fluff, Jaemin doesn't know how to cope, Jeno is clueless to how hot he is, Jeno is gorgeous, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, M/M, Matchmaker AU, Party Games, Seven Minutes In Heaven, high school au kinda - Freeform, jaemin is whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 03:26:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15282552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastanubis29/pseuds/bastanubis29
Summary: Wow. Still gay. Still in love. Still the cutest couple ever.alternatively, Jaemin and Jeno set out to get Mark and Donghyuck together and fall in love themselves.





	Seven Minutes of the Universe Testing Me

**Unknown:**

_ Are you Na Jaemin? Donghyuck’s friend? _

**Jaemin:**

_ Yeah. Who wants to know? _

**Unknown:**

_ I’m Jeno. Mark’s friend. _

**Jaemin:**

_ Oh. Okay. To what do I owe the pleasure? _

**Jeno:**

_ I think it’s about time someone got them together. _

**Jeno:**

_ You in? _

**Jaemin:**

_ Yes. _

**Jeno:**

_ Meet me at the Starbucks in 20? _

**Jaemin:**

_ See you then. _

* * *

 

Jaemin has heard about nothing but Mark Lee from Donghyuck for a solid four months. At first, it was amusing; Donghyuck had never shown any serious interest in anyone for as long as Jaemin had known him. It had gotten old after Jaemin had listened to Donghyuck talk about Mark’s eyes for the better part of an hour instead of working, and at that point, Jaemin just wished that they’d get together so that his suffering could end.

So, meeting Jeno to make a plan to get the two together? He was so in. 

(It didn’t hurt that Jeno was cute, but he wouldn’t mention that at Donghyuck and Mark’s future wedding.)

* * *

 

To be honest, Jaemin and Jeno had never really met before. They’re classmates, but outside of that, they’d really never interacted outside of the occasional passing in the halls. Jaemin can’t pretend that he’s blind; he knows Jeno’s the typical kind of handsome: strong jaw, long lashes, and expressive eyes.

He also knows that he himself isn’t the same kind of attractive: he’s too thin, the bags under his eyes never quite fade, and he looks a bit more catlike than most people like.

So it’s very easy for him to remember that he’s meeting Jeno on strictly business, not on the date he’s sure it looks like to people that pass by. 

They’re sitting at a table in the corner, awkwardly facing each other, perfectly aware that they’ve never truly had a real conversation.

(Internally, Jaemin laments that their first conversation will be about Donghyuck and Mark, and will not be about anything to properly build a friendship on.) 

He watches Jeno take a sip of his drink, mesmerized by the flash of tongue that comes out to snag a drop or two that clings to the other boy’s lower lip.

“So,” Jeno begins, leaning forward toward Jaemin in a way that has his breath catching in his throat. “Any ideas?”

Jaemin swallows and prays that he’s a little better at acting than he thinks he is, because he needs to be unaffected by the boy in front of him, and he’s not. “Anything short of locking them in a closet and leaving them to deal with it?”

Jeno laughs, and Jaemin wishes that he had a little more confidence, because he can’t possibly be expected to walk out of this without catching feelings. (It may already be too late, but no one needs to know that.)

“While I think that Donghyuck would jump at the opportunity, Mark is about as dense as a brick wall and won’t do anything about his feelings unless provoked. We’re going to need a slightly less obvious plan to get anything mutual going.”

“That makes no sense.”

Jeno sighs, leaning on his elbow. “We have to trick Mark into confessing, or we have to get Donghyuck to confess first.”

“Which he won’t do unless he’s absolutely sure that Mark likes him back.”

“And while anyone with half a brain can tell that they like each other, Donghyuck’s completely oblivious.”

_ So are you,  _ Jaemin wants to say.  _ You’ve no idea that I think you’re the most perfect guy I’ve ever met. _

* * *

 

The plan ends up consisting of exactly what Jaemin originally thought it would: locking Donghyuck and Mark into a closet until they figured themselves out.

Of course, this plan requires a party and a crowd of people and a rigged game of Seven Minutes in Heaven. It also requires both Jaemin and Jeno to hang out for the aforementioned seven minutes to make sure that they hadn’t made a horrible mistake. Though, judging from the sounds coming from the closet, they hadn’t.

(Jaemin is positive that Donghyuck and Mark are only making out, but Jaemin never wanted to hear even that much.)

And the sounds only make it more awkward for the two boys hovering outside, glancing at each other before back into their cups, completely unaware of the game continuing around them.

And really, that doesn’t bode well for them, because in the seven minutes between Donghyuck and Mark going in, they are chosen for the next round.

Into the closet they go, small crowd forcing them in and locking the door behind them. They stare at one another in the half-light, unsure of what to do.

Jaemin chooses to sit cross-legged on the floor and pointedly ignores that this puts him at eye level with Jeno’s crotch. Jeno soon follows his example, but instead spreads his long, long legs out around the other boy.

Jaemin is sure that the universe is testing him; putting him so close to what he wants but so far away from getting it. He is very seriously debating with himself the risks of just kissing the other male when Jeno interrupts him.

“You’re cute when you’re thinking,” he says, leaning his head back against the wall and pulling his legs in toward him.

“I am?” Jaemin replies, too shocked to come up with a proper answer.

“You really are. Makes me want to use this closet for its intended purpose.”

“Why don’t you?”

“Wasn’t sure if you were as dense as Mark or not. Or if you even liked guys. Wasn’t going to confess given my odds.”

“You should have.” Jaemin’s voice is small, and he’s curling into himself, pulling his knees tighter to his body.

They sit in silence for a few moments, Jeno’s gaze still on the ceiling, Jaemin’s gaze on his knees.

“I really want to kiss you right now,” Jeno shares, probably about four minutes into their seven minutes in ‘Heaven’.

Jaemin’s gaze snaps up. “Why don’t you?”

“Because you’re all closed up and I can’t get over there.”

“Oh.” And Jaemin takes inventory of the situation, looking around to see if he could make it happen.

He pushes himself up onto his knees and does a half scoot, half crawl over to Jeno, plopping down between his thighs with no grace.

“Hi,” he whispers. “What was that about kissing me?”

Jeno smiles at him, cradles Jaemin’s face between his hands, and pulls him in for a kiss.

Jaemin expected fireworks or stars behind the eyes for his first kiss, but the soft press of Jeno’s lips on his was much better. So much better, in fact, that the two completely forget about matchmaking and spend the rest of the night getting to know each other a little better.

* * *

 

(Donghyuck and Mark may have played matchmaker to get the two together, but that’s between them and the universe. Jeno and Jaemin never have to know.)

(Until the wedding, of course. Donghyuck couldn’t bear not bringing it up then.)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back!  
> Sorry about the wait, ya'll. This one took forever for some reason.  
> Comments=food  
> Kudos=cuddles  
> I love cuddles, and we need food to survive.


End file.
